


Arcade Date

by bullworthless



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullworthless/pseuds/bullworthless
Summary: Having a few days of downtime until their next treasure hunting venture. Sam and Y/N come across a local arcade while wandering downtown.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Arcade Date

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fan fiction in years y’all be kind! Just a short fluffy piece. Sam’s clumsy, you’re clumsy but you two are perfect together. Enjoy!! (:

It was a late evening, Sam and Y/N were wandering aimlessly downtown. They had a few days to kill before they had to fly out with Sully to track down another treasure that may not even exist in some lost city ruins. Sam had a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, his arm draped over Y/N’s shoulder.

“Whoa, hey haven’t seen these around since I was a kid!” Sam exclaimed to Y/N in excitement slowing his steps, and stomping out his cigarette. They stopped in front of a building with blacked out windows the glowing neon sign reading ‘Level Up Arcade’ flickering on and off being the only indicator of what the building’s purpose was. “Huh...me either I guess they’re making a comeback?” Y/N said.

“Before the orphanage, me and Nathan used to spend all of our money in these things. Gun Fight was our absolute favorite. He was always the crack shot at it.” Sam said fondly as he reminisced.

Y/N smiled at Sam, “Let’s go check it out then, they’re still opened.” They suggested pointing at the small worn ‘Yes We’re Open!’ sign hanging on the door. Y/N reached for the door handle, but Sam stopped them. “Ah, ah, ah, allow me!” He smirked pulling open the door and doing a small mock bow. Y/N just chuckled shaking their head in amusement and walking past him through the door. 

The inside of the arcade was buzzing with noise and flashing lights from the games. The smell of greasy pizza and popcorn from the snack bar in the back permeating the air. There were a few small groups of people and some loners hanging around the arcade cabinets, but it wasn’t too busy. They exchanged some cash for tokens beside the entrance and headed towards the games. Y/N jingled the small bag of tokens. “Alright, so what do you wanna play first?” 

“How about this?” Sam suggested as they stopped in front of the claw machine game. He tapped on the glass lightly, waggling his eyebrows. “I bet I can win you one of these easy.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know about that, cowboy. They’re packed pretty tight in there” Y/N said, peering at all the stuffed animals in the machine. Regardless, they took out a token out from the bag. Putting it into the machine for him. “But knock yourself out.”

Sam put his hands on the console, grabbing the joystick. He gave y/n a pout, “Such little faith in me. I’m hurt, Y/N” 

“Sam you’re gonna miss your turn, there’s a timer on it.”

“Oh, right! Um, okay I’m gonna go for this dog thing with pants.” Sam said concentrating on moving the claw over to it.

“Bandicoot.” 

“What did you call me?”

“It’s a bandicoot, not a dog!” 

“Eh, same thing.” Sam shrugged, turning his attention back to positioning the claw. His tongue slightly jutting out between his lips while he focused.

Y/N rolled their eyes playfully. “Well next time we’re in Australia you’re going to see a real bandicoot.” 

“It’s a date. Alright, you ready to be impressed?” Sam asked, not waiting for an answer he pushed the release button on the joystick. The claw descending upon the stuffed animal. It wrapped its three metal prongs around the bandicoot’s body. Lifting it up slowly while swaying a bit from the added weight of the toy. 

“Haha, see? I told you it’d be easy.” He boasted. 

“I have to admit I was wrong for doubting you. Great job, babe!” They both watched the claw bring the toy over to the machine’s drop off chute. But before it got to the lip of the chute it brushed against another toy. The claw immediately dropped the bandicoot, and it fell deeper into the pile of toys. Both Sam and Y/N’s faces dropped. 

“C’mon that’s not fair at all!” Sam whined staring mournfully at the toy that was within his grasp.

Y/N put a hand on his shoulder. “The game was rigged from the start, but it was a good try! Let’s go play something else.” They said taking his hand in theirs, and walked together to the other arcade games. The two played just about every game the arcade had to offer. They decided to take a break at the snack bar after Sam almost got himself hurt while they were competing in an intense game of DDR. 

“Seriously if you threw out your back out before Sullivan, he’d never let you live it down y’know.” Y/N remarked before taking a sip of their soda. Sam sighed, making a slight pained expression and rubbing his lower back. “Trust me I do. Especially if he found out it was because I was dancing.” 

“Trying to at least.” Y/N giggled.

“Oh, and who couldn’t keep their Skee-Ball in their own lane huh?” Sam retorted with a smile. “You almost took that innocent bystander out” 

Y/N blushed. “If you don’t whip it down the lane right it won’t go into the higher score holes!” 

“Uh huh” Sam said unconvinced. “And what about at the air hockey table? Nearly took off one of my fingers with the puck.” Sam fanned his fingers on the hand where said hockey incident occurred. Despite it happening awhile ago. 

“Okay that one I am sorry for.” Y/N admitted. 

Sam wrapped his arms around their waist pulling them against him. Their back facing him. “I dunno, it still stings.” He hummed in thought. Y/N could feel his breathe on the back of their neck. “You did nick me pretty good, see?” He said holding up his hand to their face. There was a faint small scratch on the side of his pointer finger. 

They took ahold of Sam’s hand that was still being held up in front of them, and gave the scratched finger a small kiss. “Better?” They asked giving the hand a small squeeze. “Hmm, much” Sam turned them around to face him capturing their lips in his. 

Pulling away from the kiss Y/N wrapped their arms around Sam’s neck idly tracing one of the flying birds with their finger. “Ready to go home, so I can patch you up?” 

Sam chuckled. “Ohh definitely doc, let’s go. I could really go for a cigarette right now.”

They made their way out of the arcade. Exiting the building night had fallen. The hazy street lamps and the neon sign of the arcade being the only light. Sam pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter as they walked home. Taking a long drag from it. 

“Hey, Sam you ready to be impressed?” They asked innocently.

“Hm?” Sam exhaled the smoke from his nose, frowning with eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Y/N pulled out the bandicoot stuffed toy that Sam had tried to win them out of their bag, and held it up for him to see. 

“What, how?” He asked incredulously.

“I went for it when you went to use the bathroom earlier. Didn’t I ever tell you I used to clean out claw machine games when I was a kid?” Y/N said with a huge grin on their face. 

Sam just laughed. Throwing his arm around their shoulder and pulling them close as they continued their walk home.


End file.
